This invention relates generally to an improved display device, and in particular to an improved multi-sided display device formed from a plurality of sheets bound in book-like fashion which is readily assembleable and easily suspended.
Three-dimensional displays of various shapes and forms are well-known in the art. However, multi-sided displays of more than two sides for carrying display messages are generally difficult to construct and assemble. These devices are often bulky, awkward and expensive to produce. Construction of these devices require many cut and scoring lines in cardboard or similar material in order to enable on site assembly. Assembly is difficult as more than one piece of material is involved. The devices often require glue or taping of sides and flaps to provide sufficient structural rigidity to assemble the display. It is also difficult to fold the displays flat for shipping as they are generally awkward in shape and make packing a problem. Often these devices require additional packing material to provide rigidity for shipping. In addition, they may be disassembled and reassembled readily without damaging the device.
One such alternative has been to provide an expanded book-like toy which may be unfolded. However, the proposal is not completely satisfactory when the individual book pages are of a relatively flexible stock, such as Bristol board and it is desired to suspend from the center of the assembled device. The flexible nature of the pages themselves tends to unsecure interlocking tabs aligned vertically. When a more rigid stock is used many scoring lines are needed to impart sufficient rigidity. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved three-dimensional display of simplified construction.